Roulette
Roulette is the slash ship between Nagito Komaeda and Gundham Tanaka from the Danganronpa fandom. Canon Gundham and Nagito are both members of Class 77-B, and were both participants of the Killing School Trip. Despite Nagito's unsual behavior, it appears that Gundham is strange to even him. The other's eccentricity is something he implies he doesn't quite understand, however, he does help translate a few of Gundham's statements to Hajime during their first meeting. He expresses to Hajime that he admires Gundham's talents as a breeder, bragging about a few of Tanaka's accomplishments. However, this gesture is not unique to Gundham, as Komaeda seems to admire a majority of his talented classmates. When Hiyoko Saionji sets up a shrine to honor the victims of chapter two, both Nagito and Gundham are the only two who take issue. Gundham states that the shrine carries an aura of evil, and reeks of malice. Nagito agrees, stating that there was no room for anything like that in such a hopeful atmosphere. They both seem of the opinion that the shrine is worth destroying. Later this same chapter, however, when Nagito contracts the Despair Disease, Gundham states that he would not care if Nagito were to die. However, this may be an exaggeration (as are common of Tanaka.) Despite his coldness towards Komaeda, Gundham appears one of the few characters to hold a deeper understanding of the Lucky Student's grey morale, as opposed to many others who see his stance as black and white. During chapter four, Nagito and Gundham are the only two characters to compete in and complete the Final Dead Room. This parallel conveys the intelligence shared by the two, and allows Nagito to convict Tanaka as the culprit. After discovering the secrets of the Final Dead Room, Komaeda appears arrogant and bored with Gundham's trial, and attempts to rush his execution out of his anger towards all the Ultimates. It is Nagito who suggests that Gundham took Nekomaru by surprise when he murdered him, a statement that greatly offends the breeder. Komaeda also appears to be one of the students who disregards Gundham's final wishes. While the other students listen to Tanaka's words and choose to continue living in his honor, Komaeda commits suicide and attempts to bring the rest of the students in his class down with him. During Danganronpa 2.5, Gundham appears in Nagito's dream reality. However, he takes a back seat to Nagito's fantasized reality where Souda, Gundham's romantic rival, and Sonia, Gundham's love interest, appear to take interest in one another. It is a likely inference that Komaeda's reality did this in order to see Kazuichi happy with Sonia, however, it is unclear whether this also stemmed from either animosity or a desire to see Gundham devoid of romantic advances. During Despair Arc, the two fail to speak often. However, it is Tanaka's missing Pomeranian that plays a primary role in Nagito's attempt to end the school's required testing. Furthermore, after Komaeda was shot by Izuru Kamakura and brought back to the rest of the class, it was Gundham, along with Nekomaru Nidai, who chose to try and save their teacher, Chisa Yukizome, from harm. Nagito attempts to warn Gundham that doing so would be dangerous, and would likely result in his death. However, after some contemplation, Gundham chooses to go anyway. Fanon The ship sailed due to the parallels that exist between Nagito and Gundham's characters. While the two are at odds, they are both implied to be two of the most intelligent students in their class. They do not see eye to eye during the game, but Gundham's understanding of Komaeda's morality implies more understanding than a majority of his class have ever had with the Lucky Student. Another draw is the similarities existing in their backstories. Both grew up relatively isolated without much familial guidance, Komaeda being an orphan while Tanaka was raised by his mother. They shared a distance from the children they grew up with, both being alone throughout their life. Another parallel exists between them as they are the only two students to compete in the Final Dead Room. These similarities helped to fuel the ship in some small communities, causing some to wonder how the two's similarities and parallels could bring them together. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Tanaka/Komaeda tag on Fanfiction.net Trivia * Nagito and Gundham are the only two characters to compete in and complete the Final Dead Room. ** Likewise, they were the only two characters to complete the Russian roulette challenge and to solve the mystery of the funhouse * Gundham and Nagito died in succession: Gundham at the end of chapter four and Nagito at the beginning of chapter five. * On the back cover of Super Danganronpa 2: Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen 4koma KINGS (Volume 3), there is a picture of Nagito very happily holding a picture of he and Gundham using a face cut-out together. Currently using the cut-out behind him are Peko and Fuyuhiko. Due to Gundham's behavior of disliking closeness to peoples, Kuzupeko's status as a semi-canon ship, and Nagito's apparent happiness at having the photo, some find the picture to be a hint at some unseen closeness between Gundham and Nagito. * The two stand next to each other on the elevator to the trial room, the only exceptions to their elevator placements occur in chapter five and six, in which the two are already dead. Navigation